CrushCrushCrush
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sequel to Fences. What happens now that she's broken up with Max? Daseyish. Chapter 2
1. I've Got A Lot To Say To You

A/N: So I could go on to rant and rave why I've been away and kept you waiting. But I'm not going to. Here it is, the sequel to Fences, this chapter's more of a filler chapter to the oncoming chapters. Still don't own anything just watch the new episodes on Youtube.

* * *

I've Got A Lot To Say To You

--

She had prayed, hoped and begged the higher power to stop time so Monday would never come but at 6:35am her alarm went off reminding her that she was small and insignificant and she had school to get ready for.

School wasn't really what she was scared of, she loved it and hoped today she could get lost in the lessons it was more the looks she would receive from the girls who'd crushed on Max and felt like she should die. Those looks she could handle she would have to.

The looks from Derek would be her undoing she knew, on Saturday afternoon all he had to do was look at her with his sleep-laden eyes and she was a puddle on his floor when she was sent to wake him. Maybe he would make the move and just get it over with but the ball wasn't in his court it was in hers she had the final say in whether she wanted him or not.

When the final school bell rang to release the bored students, Casey was searching for Derek she would rather spill the beans in a no comfort zone and someplace that wasn't on home turf to either of them.

"Who you looking for?" was whispered in her ear shivering slightly she smiled

"You" she whispered back, she kept up the pretenses that she was waiting for someone as he stood behind her looking at everyone else but her but she knew just the same they were keeping up appearances.

"Me has Max finally bored you?" he asked smugly and nodded to a few guys who nodded at him

"We both know you know Max and I broke up" she smiled as the onlookers walked past.

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked giving her enough incentive to grab his hand dragging him off to the nearest empty classroom. Any on-lookers would see Casey pulling her step brother away from everyone more than likely to yell at him. No one would know she wanted to kiss him senseless.

Expertly kissing her like he knew how, her moans fueling his fire as he kissed like she was a porterhouse steak and he hadn't eaten in three weeks. He kissed her until she couldn't remember her name and he sat her on the desk ready to go further but a firm push to his chest stopped his actions.

"We can't not here" she breathed against his mouth as his determination to kiss her took over and he kissed her again, a long moan came from her throat as his hand glided up to cup her shirt clad breast and that's when he finally did stop.

They were in dangerous territory and it was only a matter of time before the janitor and a straggling teacher caught them. How would they explain that to George and Nora? Kissing one more time he ran his fingers through her hair to create somewhat of a pulled together appearance and she wiped the lip gloss from his lips, taking his hand she pulled him out of the classroom a true genuine smile on her face as they walked away thinking no one saw them.

Max turned around the corner he'd been hiding behind he knew they went into the room and timed it was half an hour later when they surfaced again; hand in hand. He knew whom she developed feelings for and he'd be damned that Casey would choose Derek over him.


	2. Ya I've Got A Lot To Say

The moment they walked through the door, Derek knew hiding this relationship was going to be harder to hide then he thought. Wanting to kiss Casey until he couldn't breathe he was shocked when the door opened to reveal Lizzie and Edwin sitting on the couch watching what appeared to be a teen drama.

"You two are home late" Nora stated as she walked from the kitchen to the dining room and onto the living room.

"Casey here couldn't find her stupid math book that was in her bag the whole time" Derek said sarcastically plopping down into his chair stealing the remote that had been placed in between the two middle children. Both were about to protest but knew it was no use and closed there mouths before a single word popped out. Soon the two left growing bored with Derek watching sporting show recaping last night's hockey game.

No one knew that on the inside he was ready to scream from wanting to kiss Casey so bad. Who knew she could be so addictive? On the outside he kept his posture relaxed his face normal but he wanted to get up and walk the short distance to her bedroom where he knew she was already doing her homework for the day and just simply kiss her. The family would know something was up if he left before the program was over so he waited the fifteen minutes until he saw the end credits roll up and shut the TV off taking the stairs two at a time. Knocking and saying a little too loudly for those nosey ears that tended to listen to everything

"Casey can I borrow-" and he shut the door rushing over to her where she sat at her desk, her back to him. Spinning the chair around he kneeled pulling her head closer to his. Finally feeling relief as his lips touched hers she hestiated but then gave in kissing him just as fiercely. She was the one to pull away smiling wiping the lip gloss from his lips.

"I think we should make it a rule no kissing in the house while anyone's home" Casey said breathless just being this close to Derek made her heart pound, her pulse jump up ten beats and her breathing faster.

"I don't like that rule" he pouted produced a full out pout with his bottom lip sticking out farther than his top.

"What happens if we get caught, it will not go over very well" she had him there and he frowned getting up from his position, rubbing his knees he sat on her bed, arms crossed waiting for her to go on and on about why the no kissing rule should be in effect.

"What if we get so carried away one day and one of us forgets to lock the door and someone walks in then what?" she looked cute when she was serious he decided vaguely hearing a word she said he was too busy watching her and noticing all her cute features.

"You know you're cute when you're trying to be serious" he said throwing her off guard and in mid sentence that he still wasn't listening to.

"I'm not trying to be cute _Der-ek, _I'm proving a point"

"A point that you could argue until you're blue in the face Case but the fact is I'm going to kiss you when I feel like it, behind closed _locked _doors so you better get used to it" he said blankly standing up if he spent anymore time in her room a family member would get suspicious and actually think they were getting along. Giving her the most passionate kiss he could muster up in the short time span, he wiped his lips walking towards the door pressing the latched that locked the door and opened it yelling.

"If you didn't want to let me borrow it all you had to do was say NO!" he smiled before slamming her door causing her to jump.

To say the least he was at no way pleased with this new rule but he would obey it somewhat until Casey thought she won. Going to her bedroom in the middle of the night was a no-go either because this family held light sleepers and explaining why one was up was a piece of cake, getting a drink or going to the bathroom; two however was a little more tricky. How to get his mind of Casey's soft beautiful lips.

He checked the internet for the latest car news but that only took him a few minutes, checked if anyone was on he could talk to and found no one. This was going to be harder than he thought. He didnt know how but Casey was consuming his every thought in such a short time span.

The rule had worked for a week, he would kiss her a block before school pulling into a deserted parking lot to have a makeout session and would do the same on the way home. He'd only pulled a Derek once and barged in on her one night while she was changing a few seconds earlier and he would have seen what was under thoes clothes but she had pulled the shirt down just as he walked in. Kissed her until the need went away which must have been too long because she pushed him away and left.

He didn't stop there though he would find ways to touch her intimately like rubbing up against her as he reached for his cereal in the morning or the way he would walk past her after supper or coming through the door today was no different being a Saturday everyone had plans. Edwin had a business seminar he wanted to go to. Lizzie was getting together with a bunch of her teammates to practice for this week's game. Marti even had a play date leaving the adults and the two oldest children in the house for the better part of four hours. After reaching for his cereal and feeling Casey stiffen he began eating in earnest he was planning on practicing himself over at Sam's house for the upcoming game.

"Plans Casey, Derek?" George asked reading the paper while drinking coffee

"I was planning on getting a head start on this paper that's due next week" a typical Casey answer came from Casey.

"I'm heading over to Sam's we're going to practice for next weeks game" Derek managed to say in between bites. When his hand slipped onto her leg out of plan site of the two adults she jumped, neither adult noticed. Geroge too interested in his paper and Nora with her back turned washing the dishes from the younger kids earlier breakfast.

"What about you two?" Casey asked

"I have some grocery shopping to do and a few errands to run" Nora replied

"I think I'll join you" George piped up. They would have the house to themselves and Derek had plans. Why did he have to open his big mouth, why couldnt he have just continued eating. Now it would look funny and extrememly odd if he suddenly up and cancelled his plans. Telling himself there would be other times when everyone was out of the house he went up the stairs to get ready.

Proceeding into the bathroom with his clothes in hand he was pushed hard might he add by none other than Casey who slammed the door loudly before assaulting her lips with his. His clothes dropped to the ground as his arms went around her waist.

"You're stupid you know that" Casey whispered, she didnt know where either her mom or George were "we get the house to ourselves and you have plans"

"How was I supposed to know that it would happen?" he asked his hands under her shirt, feeling no hestitation he continued his journey up her back.

"Couldn't you cancel with Sam?" she pouted before kissing his neck and she found the right spot becaues his eyes closed and he almost let out a moan.

"What if Sam asks why?"

"Tell him you have a hot date with some hot girl you met last week, he'll believe it" his fingers trailed around to the front his fingers inched higher to the underside of her breast and she moaned.

"I don't ditch my friends for girls. Sam knows that" she stopped and looked at him, hands on her hips

"I almost believed that one myself" he smirked and pulled her closer but she stood her ground looking mad.

"Do you actually want me to call him right now and tell him?"she nodded and lifted her shirt up and over her head letting it drop carelessly onto the floor as she walked the small distance to turn the shower on. She turned and began unbuttoning her pants she'd worn to breakfast this morning. She however stopped when she noticed she had an audience

"Don't you have a phone call to make?"

"I'd much rather watch you undress" he leaned on the sink, arms crossed, simply watching her.

"Not until you make that phone call"

"Do I get to join you in the shower?"

"Casey?" there was a knock at the door and both occupants froze

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Derek?" Nora asked

"I think he left already"

"That's strange his jackets still here"

"Maybe he didnt want to get it dirty" Casey explained

"You could be right, George and I are leaving now, don't spend all day on the computer it's a nice day outside"

"I will" and they heard Nora's footsteps on the stairs and hit the creak that all the children knew how to step over.

Derek waited a few more minutes before opening the door and popping his head out to listen, hearing nothing he walked quickly to his room ready to make the fastest phone call of his life.

--

Returning only minutes later Derek opened the bathroom door to hear the shower still on and Casey no where in sight, he heard a quiet humming coming from behind the shower curtain and pulled it back he couldn't wait to see her naked. Only when he pulled it open she wasn't naked she was in a bikini simialr to her bra she was wearing earlier.

"Did you really think I was going to let you see me naked this soon?"


End file.
